deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Codytlane/TOP 70 wanted (new
RULES: you can name 5 characters you know per day, so others can have a turn. When you leave 5 answers on the comments below, I'll let you know if one of theme are correct or wrong. Good Luck 70. You may be afraid of you-don't-even-know-what, but I don't care. Be more afraid of me. Be more afraid of what's going to happen to that little girl if you don't do your job and find out where she is. Capisce? 69. I'm Gotham's reckoning. Here to end the borrowed time you've all been living on. Bane(Render).png '' 68. ''I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots! Mega man.png '' 67. ''This ends here! Cloud KHII.png '' 66. ''We may never meet again... But we'll never forget each other. Squall-Leonhart-19157.jpg '' 65. ''Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past? Sephiroth render by sarah 273-d4zz823.png '' 64. ''Let's get dangerous. DARKWING.png '' 63. ''What I'm telling ya is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe. 62. I sting like a bee! 61. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS! Injustice gau ios raven render 2 by wyruzzah-d95jzo0.png '' 60. ''BOOYAH! Injustice-gods-among-us-cyborg-render-2.png '' 59. ''COWABUNGA! Mikey 87.jpeg '' 58. ''You're still so naive, but... I've always liked that about you. Blaze-The-Cat-mario-and-sonic-at-the-london-2012-olympic-games.png '' 57. ''Hayner! Pence! Olette! Roxas_(Cloaked)_(Art).png '' 56. ''I fight for the users! Character01 - Tron.png Rinzler KH3D.png '' 55. ''Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes! Lorf_voldemort_.png '' 54. ''You all taste so much better when you're afraid! Pennywise_Evil_Grin.jpg '' 53. ''You've done it, Ventus. Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will to join together. The X-Blade will be forged! Vanitas.png '' 52. ''You're weak Thunder God. Johnny Cage is mine. Quanchirendermk91.png '' 51. ''I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power. Sora_(KHIIFM).png '' 50. ''Lightning cuts through the dark! 49. Mmph mphna mprh. 620px-Pyro_Armageddon_Taunt.png '' 48. ''You maybe my master... But I will not... Let you hurt my friend! 47. The Shadow Pokemon. Gengar.png '' 46. ''GET OVER HERE! Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png '' 45. ''If Raph's gonna be free... We may need to lose some... Dead weight! Slash'd.png '' 44. ''A true warrior does not hide, Poseidon! Leave the sea and face me! Kratos MK9 Fleece.jpg '' 43. ''The Iron Armor Pokemon Aggron XY.gif '' 42. ''I've covered wars, you know. Thumbs frank west.png '' 41. ''Savior... killer... harbinger of hope or destruction. I am unsure who-- or what-- I am. But I'd like to find out. 40. Yippee-Ki-Yay. J-McClane.jpg '' 39. ''Live for nothing, or die for something. 38. I am the strongest women in the world! Street Fighter - Chun-Li as seen in Super Street Fighter 2.png '' 37. ''The Dragon Pokemon Support_Dragonite.png '' 36. ''One crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chlorate, one errant twitch... and '''KABLOOIE! Demoman.png ''' 35. Ready to duel with the devil? Red hooD.png '' 34. ''Don't forget: we're the bad guys. Deadshot-SS full.png '' 33. ''I am the Pumpkin KING! Jack (kh2).png '' 32. ''Orb of Tornami, WATER! Omi.png '' 31. ''Star Hanabi, FIRE! Kimiko.png '' 30. ''Third-arm Sash, EARTH! Clay.png '' 29. ''Sword of the Storm, WIND! Raimundo.png '' 28. ''What'd you think of my beautiful technique? 27. BRAIN BLAST! Jimmy Neutron.png '' 26. ''I put a shock to your system. Static shock.gif '' 25. ''Beware my power! Doctor_Doom.png '' 24. ''Crime? I haven't stolen anything... yet. Sly-Cooper 1.png '' 23. ''Empty? After all you have sought, after all you have sacrificed. It ends in another stunning failure. 22. The Kicking Pokemon Hitmonlee.png '' 21. ''The Punching Pokemon Hitmonchan by mighty355-d7f7yrt.png '' 20. ''The Handstand Pokemon HITMONTOP.png '' 19. ''Great Aether! IKE.jpg '' 18. ''I am a prince before I am a son or brother. Marth (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU Artwork).png '' 17. ''I have faith in mankind, I will not lose to a man who lost faith in his people and even himself! 16. Who's Bucky? Winter_Soldier.jpg '' 15. ''Sir... Finishing this fight. Master Chief in Halo 4.png '' 14. ''Puny god. Hulk, the Green Goliath.png '' 13. ''Alright guys, sit tight. We came here to help you, and that's what we're gonna do. Dom, let's go. 12. Frank is dead. 11. I'll take care of him, no charge. One dead Lin Kuei, in a tick. Mortal-kombat-9-kano.jpg '' 10. ''Shao Kahn conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty; I honor his will. Baraka-MK-vs-DC.jpg '' 9. ''That knocked some of my rust off. Jax render tmk.jpg '' 8. ''Become vengeance... John the Red Lanterns! 300px-Atrocitus.jpg '' 7. ''Face me... vengeance awaits. 6. You're one ugly ----- Avp-elder-predator-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-902567.png '' 5. ''The Diving Pokemon Lugia.jpg '' 4. ''I will defend Earth. Martian Manhunter (Injustice, DLC).png '' 3. ''The Beast is coming... and I will be ready. Cole MacGrath PSASBR Appearance.png '' 2. ''NOTHING WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN! NOT WEAPONS! NOT ARMOR! Alex-Mercer---Prototype-2-psd36897.png '' 1. ''I've been in a lot of wars, I've never seen anything like this. Category:Blog posts